Crepsleys Love is Poison
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Songfic. Darren hears a dance song playing on his portable radio...he is watched as he dances and thinks of the past. R


**OMFG! I heard "Poison" by Groove Coverage and thought…what if Darren turned on the radio and heard this one day? Well, let's make it worse and more embarrassing. Let's say he turned this on near the edge of the camp of Cirque Du Freak where, as he is dancing, people watch. He thinks of memories with Larten as he dances…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Cirque Du Freak characters or Poison by Groove Coverage!**

* * *

Darren gave a heavy sigh, his eyes weary and his muscles aching. He stepped into a clear field near by the camp of Cirque Du Freak. He was tired, no…he was worn out by the events lately. This was the fourth year he was with Crepsley. Not with him as in couple wise, although he secretly wished he could be, but with as in following for survival.

Turning on the portable radio he carried over, he froze. A familiar dance song came on, one that made him blush. Glancing around, seeing no one, he turned up the volume. One dance couldn't hurt…

_You're cruel divine  
your blood, like ice_

"Become my assistant or let your friend die." Mr. Crepsley stated coldly as he watched the human Darren debate silently. A cruel smile lay on his lips, making Darren hate the vampire._  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill...  
_Darren doubled over, coughing violently. He glared up at the creature of night who laughed. Last time he would fight in front of the man!_  
I wanna love you but I better not touch_

Snoring, Larten Crepsley had no idea that he was being watched. In a hotel room with the curtains shut tight, Darren sat on the foot of the bed, staring at him. Admiring what he could never have…_  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

He felt emptiness inside him, certain sadness. Standing up, he walked over to Mr. Crepsley who was talking to Mr. Tall. For a moment, he felt the urge to hug his Sire but stopped just in time, listening in on the boring conversation._  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

"You get more satisfaction when you wait longer to have what you desire." Mr. Crepsley had told him once. Darren nodded but did not hear the rest of his speech. He longed for the older man…but satisfaction of any kind would not come for he could not have him._  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

The harsh sharp words that left his mouth, Darren winced at them. He hated the man at times and said it out loud too, to try and match his poisonous words. _  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison_

Of course he could never admit his love out loud, so he'd have to settle for hatred._  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
_"Leave? You mean I can…leave? Just like that?" Darren echoed stupidly. The vampire nodded, "Yes you could, at any time. I have taught you for three years and, although it is not enough, you are still free to leave and try to survive on your own." But he couldn't…couldn't separate from the man._  
Your mouth, so hot_

Dreams of capturing Crepsley's mouth in a passionate kiss haunted him._  
Your web, I'm caught_

Looking over at the caged Madame Octa, Darren felt anger and gratitude towards the spider. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be in this blissful hellhole._  
Your skin, so wet_

The one time at the hotel that Darren accidentally walked in on Crepsley showering…he felt his pants grow tight._  
Black lace, on sweat  
_The cape wasn't exactly black nor was it exactly lace. Still, it looked good on him…especially when he sweat. Darren pictured him wearing it during love-making…_  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

"Darren! Come here!" Crepsley called out, making the young half vampire's skin have goosebumps._  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

"Darren!" Crepsley shouted, annoyance lacing his tone instead of lust, instead of want. _  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

Waking up to feel liquid being poured down his throat, Darren struggled. Was it Mr. Tiny pouring poison down his throat? No…it was…Crepsley!_  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

Blood dripped off his lips as he left the stage. Darren sat there on the balcony, shocked that his dearest friend Steve asked, nay, begged Crepsley to become a vampire!_  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
_"…I hate you." He whispered softly to the vampire. "Nor am I fond of you." Crepsley sneered but stayed near the boy._  
Running deep inside my veins  
Posion burning deep inside my veins_

One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Poison!

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison!

Darren danced in the current moment, a smile on his lips. His eyes were closed and his body relaxing the more he swayed. He could feel himself being watched but didn't care. For this moment he danced and sulked in the memories this song symbolized.


End file.
